Finding Her
by MrsNiallHoran131
Summary: Lisanna comes back ad Natsu pushes Lucy aside. Lucy leaves. But Lucy and Natsu were closer than anybody thought. Now, fifteen years later, Lucy's back. With a little surprise. Or two. rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy held back a sob as she took one last look at Fairy Tail. She knew that her leaving would be best for everyone, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Luce! Hey, Luce!" she heard Natsu yell. "Wait up!"

She didn't-no-she _couldn't _turn around. If she did, she would never get away. And then she'd drag her friends down again. As long as she was still there, the amount of jobs they actually got done would be slim to none.

"Goodbye, Natsu." she whispered, before turning and taking off into the shadows.

Natsu was confused. He had wanted to tell Lucy something really important, but she ran away from him. Why did she always do that? She _knew _he had a horrible memory and would forget what he'd wanted to say by the next time he saw her!

"She's not coming back, Natsu." Erza said suddenly. She and Gray had followed him outside. "She's leaving for good this time."

"Why?" Natsu asked, hurt. "What did we do?"

"_We _did nothing. She thinks that she's dragging us down. Not only that, but you two were _really _close before Lisanna came back, but now you never leave her side. She feels out of place and brushed aside."

"And how do you know all of this?" Gray inquired.

"She was really drunk last night. But I didn't think she was serious about leaving. Just _how _close were you two, anyways?" Natsu mumbled an inaudible response and Erza frowned. "I can't understand you."

"I slept with her!" he growled, his hands tearing at his hair.

"But you guys do that all the..." Gray was a little slow off the mark. "Oh..."

"And you still pushed her aside the second Lisanna came back?" Erza cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "How could you? Thanks to your stupidity, I've probably just lost the best girlfriend I've ever had! I mean, who else is going to dress stupidity and get drunk with me?"

"I'm sure Juvia would." Gray muttered, crossing his arms.

"Why are we wasting time standing around and talking?" Natsu exclaimed. "Lucy's out there, all alone. Shouldn't we go after her?"

"This is something she feels she need to do, Natsu. And it's mostly your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"Would you not feel left out if some guy from Lucy's past showed up, and she started to spend _all _of her free time with him?" silence. "Exactly. That's how she fells. And no shit about how Lisanna just got back and you want to spend some time with her. She's been back for almost six months."

"But I want Lucy." Ntsu said sadly.

"Well, then your going to have to wait for her to come back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I sososososososo sorry! It been like forever since I updated! I feel so bad! But I'm having a major case of writers block! I have, however, managed to finish this chapter. I know it's short but hopefully this will give me inspiration for future chapters! (and to anybody who's curious, One Direction is part of the reason I haven't updated. They kind of saved my life(not that they know that) and it created an unhealthy obsession. But I swear I'll do my best to update faster). ENJOY!**

"Mom, seriously." the teenage girl said, rolling her eyes. "This bar -or pub or whatever the heck it is- is _home _to you. In my fifteen years of life, I have _never _heard you call one of our apartments home. Why can't we go back to this Fairy Tail place? Are you, like, afraid that the guy who is apparently our father is still there?"

"Layla Erza Levi Dragneel." Lucy stated. "Your father pushed me aside the moment the girl he loved in the past came back. I became insignificant. I never even got to tell him I was pregnant with you two. But still I gave you _his _last name. And if you had listened to me when I told you _where _we were moving to, you'd know I said we were going back to Fairy Tail."

"Does that mean you'll actually let us meet our Dad?" the other teen, a male, asked.

"Possibly, Loke. If he and Lisanna haven't _run off _into the sunset yet." Lucy sighed and (not for the first time) silently cursed Lisanna for not _actually _being dead. "Which is highly plausible."

"But why did he do that to you, Mom?" Layla asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Why did he chose her over you?"

"Because I was just a fill-in for her. We all thought she was dead. Until she decided to come back, that is. The only one of us who didn't try to kill her for what she'd done was Nat-I mean-your father."

"'Ow com' 'ou n'ver say 'is nam'?" Loke asked around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with you mouth full and because it hurts." Lucy ran a hand through her hair. Her kids had become her only family after she left Fairy Tail. They confined in her and-in return-she confined in them.

"I'm fifteen, Mom." Loke stated, swinging his legs up and onto the table. "I can do what I want. I don't need you anymore."

"Oh really. I'll remember that next time you want shoes or clothing or food or anything of the sort."

"I was just kidding, Mom!" he protested anxiously. "Really. No need to do anything like that."

"Then get your feet off my table and start packing. I want to be out of here by Saturday."

"Mom, you realize it's _Thursday_, right?" Layla pointed out. "There's no way we can get all our stuff outta here by _Saturday_."

"What do you think me and Uncle Loke have been doing all day, huh?" Lucy asked, pouring herself a glass of lemonade and sitting down beside Layla. "All you two need to do is pack your clothes."

"Really, mom, were not babies anymore." Loke said, rolling his eyes.

"Coming from the boy who cried when I took away Teddy."

"That was a long time ago!"

"Yeah, last Friday."

_**Lucy's pov**_

Did you know that the floor of Fairy Tail hurts like hell when you tackled to it? I didn't; 'til Levi, Juvia, and Erza did it upon me stepping inside the doors.

"Lucy!" Levi cried, nearly strangling me to death. "We were beginning to think you were never coming back."

"Who's Lucy?" I asked seriously. "And who are you?" I held back a smirk. Living with two teenagers made me a like to play with people's heads.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Levi gushed, letting me go. "It's just... you look like someone I used to know and-"

"Calm down, Levi." I said, laughing. "It's me. I was just messing with you!"

"Hey, mom?" Layla called. She and Loke were peaking their head through the door. "Are we even legally allowed to be in here?"

"Oh, for god's sake you two!" I snapped, waving them inside. "My friend Wendy was-what, eight?-when she joined us. So believe me when I say your fine."

"If you say so..." she still sounded wary. I sighed and walked over to them. I grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to the girls.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my twins. Layla Levi Erza Dragneel and Loke Gray Juvia Dragneel." I smiled at the girls. "Kids, these are my friends. Erza is the redhead, Levi is the green-haired one, and Juvia is the blunette. Layla, come with me for a minute. I have someone I want you to meet."

I lead Layla over to the bar and tapped Mirajane on the shoulder.

"Do you think you could do me a favour, MJ?" I asked sweetly. I knew that it would take her a moment to realize who I was.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you not to call me that." Mirajane said shortly, not even turning around. "Only one person was allowed to call me that and she's-"

"Me!" I interrupted cheerfully. "Seriously, MJ, has yelling at my kids changed my voice _that _much?"

"It's impossible." Mirajane stated stubbornly. "Even if Lucy was still alive, she wouldn't have kids."

"Would you just turn around?" I snapped, officially losing my patience. "God, you weren't this rude fifteen years ago!"

At this, Mirajane turned around. Her expression first held anger, then shock, then disgust.

"Get out of here in that outfit, Lisanna." she snapped, pointing towards the door. "Are you trying to destroy Natsu even more?"

"For the love of God." I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "Seriously, MJ! It's me! Lucy Heartfilla! Steller Mage and ex-girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel, who decided that your floozy of a younger sister was more important than me!"

"I can't believe you stoop so low as to insult yourself to make me believe that your really Lucy!"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Mirajane, this is _Lisanna_ we're talking about." I stated, leaning my elbows on the table. Layla looked on warily, probably wondering if Mirajane was going to kill me. "Lisanna wouldn't insult herself if hell froze over, Natsu stopped eating, and Gray wore clothes for more than an hour."

"Prove to me that you are really her."

"I could give you all the proof in the world and you still wouldn't believe me, MJ. I can see it in you eyes. So can you just let Layla here borrow you guitar? All she spent the entire walk here is complaining that I wouldn't let her sing. So please?

"I actually have a question that only the real Lucy could answer." she stated, ignoring my request. "Lucy gave my guitar a name just before she left. Something to remember her by. She made me promise not to tell anyone and I never did. What was that name?"

"Lucky. I named her that because, not only was it what my parents almost called me, but because it always seemed to calm us all down, even in the worst of situations. And it was under it's music that Natsu and I shared our first dance."

"Lucy, it's really you!" the older woman jumped over the bar, and embraced me in a strangling hug. "Oh, I thought you'd never come home! There's so much to tell you!"

"Miss Mirajane? I think your choking my mom." Layla said slowly. "She's actually turning blue..."

"Sorry!" Mirajane let me go and I took a deep breath, trying to regain all the oxygen I had just lost. "But there's so much to tell you! Like Levi and Gajeel's wedding and Juvia and Gray's engagement and Jellal joining us and Erza beating him up then kissing him in front of everybody and-" I covered her mouth.

"Breath MJ." I ordered. "And did it occur to you that they might want to tell me all this _themselves_?"

"Pish-posh!" said the woman. I gave her a blank look.

"I am so removing your t.v." I stated. "Because I could almost swear you were normal last time I saw you."

"Bah. Just take my guitar and go. I have drunkards and Cana to deal with." she waved us away with a smile.

"Thanks, MJ!" I said as she passed me the guitar. "Now, Layla, you be careful with that. I don't need Mirajane killing you for hurting her precious guitar."

"Thanks, mom!" Layla grabbed the guitar and ran for the stage. I laughed and walked back to the girls.

"She looks so much like you," Erza said quietly as I sat down next to her. Loki was off with a boy I'd never seen before, so I didn't have to worry about him overhearing anything. "But she act's so much like Natsu." I winced at his name.

"And Loki looks so much like Natsu but acts so much like you." Juvia added.

"Believe me, I've noticed." I mumbled. "It was so hard for the first little while. It was like raising a little Natsu. I'm not sure I could have done it if Loki hadn't helped."

The four of us sat in a comfortable silence. For a while at least.

"Lucy?" a voice behind me gasped. I froze.

'Not now.' I begged silently. 'Not yet. I'm not ready yet.'

"Luce, is that really you?"

I stood up and faced the man I had been avoiding for the last fifteen years.

**Yes, I know it's short and for that I'm sorry! I'll try really hard to update as ast as possible but I make no promises. I get distracted really easily. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Finding Her. R&r pleaze!**


End file.
